Los malventurados no lloran
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Que harias si la persona a la que amas no estuviera en este mundo contigo?


_**Los mal aventurados no lloran**_

- ¿Aló? ¿Señora Famton?

- Hola Tucker

- ¿Señora?… ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece que hubiera…

- ¡No esta! – grito la señora rompiendo en llanto

- ¿De quien habla? ¿Quién no esta?

- ¡No esta Tucker! ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue!

_**Se que está en algún lugar mejor**_

_**Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo**_

_**Quiero encontrar el medio para yo**_

_**Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que**_

- Vaya, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no Sam?

- Dos semanas Danny, dijiste que vendrías hace 10 días.

- No me regañes, se que te dije que vendría antes pero tenia que dejar todo listo para darte un noticia.

- ¿De que hablas? Se te ve feliz, no te veía así desde el día en que yo…

- Shuuuuuuu… Eso ya paso

- ¿Tan rápido te recuperaste? ¿O es por el hecho de que aun podamos hablar?

- Creo por lo segundo, aunque no nos podamos ver y por eso… eso… me siento triste y solo, y eso me duele.

_**Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,**_

_**Mi voluntad también murió**_

_**Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,**_

_**Que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad**_

- Hola Jaz, ¿Ya saben donde esta?

- No, pero gracias por venir.

- Vine tan rápido como tu mamá me llamo.

- Ella esta dormida, acabo de darle un tranquilizante… Tú eres su mejor amigo y puedo hablar sin mentiras.

- No entiendo a que…

- A pesar de los años que han pasado desde que lo descubrí, no le he dicho a mi hermano que sabía su secreto desde la secundaria.

- ¿De que secreto hablas?

- Se que es mitad fantasma.

- ¡Que!… ¡Lo sabias! ¡Lo sabias! ¡Y a pesar de eso dejaste que pasara por todos esos exámenes y experimentos!

- Me siento mal por eso… ¡Lo siento si!

- Bueno… Esta bien, no llores

- Gracias, pero me merecía tus palabras. Encontré esto en su habitación, no se lo puedo enseñar a mis padres porque se que pensaran que es otra dizque alucinación.

- Quisiera verlo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

- Son horribles los tratamientos para las alucinaciones, los he visto y he sufrido contigo Danny.

- Eso es una de las cosas que no quiero recordar ahora y Sam, no quiero verte triste, menos ahora por que se que tu ya no pasas por esas terribles quimios que te debilitaban y dolían. No quiero recordar nada triste ya que traigo una buena noticia para los dos.

- Ya dime.

- Bueno… yo… no, mejor aquí no, vamos a otro lugar

- Siempre nos hemos visto aquí, a esta hora.

- Si, pero no quiero darte esta noticia en el techo de este maldito hospital.

- Siempre nos vemos aquí, luego de cada terapia que tienes.

- Pero ya no mas, hoy cambiaremos el lugar.

- Me gusta que hayas recuperado tu sonrisa, te amo Danny

- Y yo a ti, siempre y solo a ti.

_**Se que ella se siente mejor**_

_**Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo**_

_**El utilizar un medio y llegar**_

_**A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y**_

- Tucker, tengo miedo.

- Lo se, estas temblando ¿haz visto el video?

- Si y me dio muy mala espina.

- Dame yo lo pongo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Daniel Famton, tengo 23 años y no estoy loco ni paranoico como ustedes piensan, eso ténganlo por seguro. Supongo que si mi madre esta viendo esto dirá ¡Pobre mi niño! ¡Fue un golpe muy duro! Y mi padre ¡Tal vez Sam regreso como fantasma! Y mi hermana, bueno, ella no diría nada, por que se que ella sabe que digo la verdad… Pues mamá, papá, quiero contarles una historia:

Hubo una vez un chico de 14 años, que jugando en el laboratorio de su padre cometió un error, el mejor error de su vida, se transformo en un ser que, al comienzo le era difícil manejar pero gracias al apoyo de su mejor amigo lo pudo sobrellevar y gracias en especial a la mujer de su vida… yo… me convertí en Danny el fantasma.

_**Decir que todo está peor, que al igual que ella,**_

_**Mi esperanza se murió**_

_**La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual**_

_**Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará**_

Se que estarán sorprendidos y sin decir palabra alguna. Papá, no estoy loco y pueden preguntarle a mi hermana, yo era aquel fantasma que tú y mamá querían atrapar, lo siento si no me deje. Pero créanme que no hice mal a nadie… bueno solo me vengue de Dash e intente ser novio de Paulina, pero nada mas. Lo que hice fue devolver a su sitio a malos fantasmas que se escapaban de la zona fantasmal y ayudar a las personas en cualquier problema que tenían, aunque esto no pude hacer por mi esposa, por mi Sam y eso es algo que no puedo soportar. Intente hacer de todo pero no pude y no saben la impotencia que sentía al ver su vida irse por la maldita leucemia, maldita enfermedad que no pudimos vencer, que me la quitaba en cada quimio.

Se que Tucker, que también se que mirara este video, dirá ¿Por qué no se transformaba en fantasma e iba a la zona fantasmal a ver a Sam?... Amigo, no lo hice por dos razones. La primera es que Sam no esta en la zona fantasmal, sigue aquí, esta deambulando en esta realidad por algún asunto pendiente que no sabemos cual es y la segunda… la segunda es que perdí mis poderes, no completamente, pero es como si fuera así, no puedo verla ni sentirla, no puedo…

_**Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar,**_

_**Y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor,**_

_**Así como le hago yo**_

El día en que ella murió, llore sobre ella, llore sobre su ataúd, llore sobre su tumba, sentía que lo único que quería era llorar y olvide que podía transformarme en fantasma y así poder verla, abrazarla, besarla y tal vez … sentirla mía una vez mas pero cuando intente transformarme no podía. Era desesperante, lo intente una y mil veces y no funcionaba. No sabía nada de ella desde aquel día que murió en mis brazos en el hospital. Intente convertirme de nuevo como la primera vez, entrando al túnel fantasmal, pero ni así. ¡Maldita mi suerte! ¡Maldita la muerte! ¡Maldito yo! Que no pude hacer nada por ella

_**La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió**_

_**Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección**_

Pero un día, luego de que entre al túnel fantasmal, escuche mi nombre en su voz y fue ahí que me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí conmigo, que no se había marchado, simplemente que ya no podía ver a fantasmas, ni tocarlos pero si oírlos. Estuvimos así por una semana ¿recuerdan aquella semana que no sali de mi habitación? Fue en esos días que estuvimos hablando y por ratos discutiendo ya que ella me pedía que saliera y yo no quería, hasta el día que papá rompió la puerta ya que no les abría cuando me llamaban y no podían abrir por los seguros que puse, no quería que ella se fuera de nueva, por eso me encerré. Y ella se quedo ahí conmigo a pesar que podía atravesar las paredes y eso lo había olvidado.

_**Se que está en algún lugar mejor**_

_**Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo**_

_**Quiero encontrar el medio para yo**_

_**Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que**_

Se que me descontrole, casi llego a golpearlos, lo siento de verdad si les hice daño pero el dolor de su muerte me hizo perder la razón y por eso fue que me encerraron en aquel manicomio, donde me escapaba luego de cada "terapia" como le decían ahí a los exámenes… corrección torturas a las que sometían a todos los que estaban locos, incluyéndome aunque no lo era. No les guardo rencor y Jaz, se muy bien que sabes mi secreto desde la secundaria y te agradezco mucho que no lo hayas dicho como te lo pedí el día en que me llevaron al manicomio, eres la mejor hermana que he tenido – que yo sepa la única – pero eres la mejor.

A pesar que me dieron permiso de poder llevar el tratamiento ambulatorio por mi supuesta mejoría pero era que Sam decidió no hablarme mas para que todos piensen que ya estaba mejor pero ya no puedo mas, el hecho de solo oírla no me tranquilizaba y el no oírla es peor, necesito volver a verla, tocarla, estar a su lado… por eso he decidido hacer algo que tal vez les duela pero quiero que entiendan que esto es algo que me hará feliz y por eso quiero que ustedes también lo estén, estén felices por mi. Papá, mamá, hermana, no pude tener una familia mejor que ustedes, los quiero mucho y siempre los voy a querer. Tucker fuiste el mejor amigo que cualquiera en este mundo puede desear. Se feliz amigo.

No tengo nada mas que decirles, solo darles las gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Y recuerden que deben buscar su felicidad, este en donde este…_Adiós_"

- Jazz hace cuanto desapareció… ¡Diantres no llores y dime!

- Creo… creo… que hace un par de horas

- Diablos, creo esta en el cementerio de la ciudad, acompáñame y espero que lleguemos antes de que se valla con Sam.

_**Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,**_

_**Mi voluntad también murió**_

_**La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar **_

_**Que mientras yo la extraño,**_

_**Mi vida desvanece más**_

- ¡Danny! ¡Por que lo hiciste! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Por que estar vivo no tiene sentido si no soy feliz.

- ¡Y es por eso que me quede en este mundo! ¡Solo por ti!

- ¿Así que era por eso? Ese era tu asunto pendiente… Pero ahora me iré contigo, estaremos juntos por siempre, Sam, te amo.

- Y yo también Danny – lo abrazo – pero no tenias que hacerlo, no quería que tu muerte sucediera de esta manera.

- Si te refieres a que si el veneno dolió, pues no, era una formula rápida, ataca el corazón en menos de un segundo, por eso que no te dije nada cuando estuvimos en el techo, no me lo hubieras permitido. Vámonos ya, vendrán pronto por mi.

"Hay locuras que se hacen por amor y vivir sin amor no lo es… Busquen su felicidad… Este en donde este… _Adiós_"

**Fin**

_Hola espero les haya gustado este song fic que creo es el mas largo que he escrito. Use la cancion **"Los malaventurados no lloran"** de Panda y es el primer fic que hago de Danny Fhantom._

_ Criticas, flores, tomatazos son aceptados._

_BYE_

_RavenSakura_


End file.
